The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Current pedestrian crossing lights often provide a visual count down or an audio signal to indicate the remaining time a pedestrian has to cross a pedestrian crossway. Traffic light manufacturers and traffic management vary with respect to the time-to-cross for pedestrians. This can depend on the time set at installation, or based on traffic conditions. The current approach potentially presents a risk to the safety of those who are visually impaired, elderly or physically challenged.